


Power Play move#1

by ProlixalPyre



Series: PowerPlay [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre





	Power Play move#1

I stood there, the deafening sound of the applause crashing against me. For a moment i Entertained the fantasy that if was all for me. The roar of the crowd, the thunderous applause, the banners and the feast that we were about to partake in but that fantasy ended as my brother Mattias stepped forward, his massive frame Blocking my view of the Great hall. He held a hand up, a mask of bashful humility painting his face. I felt my lips curl into a savage scowl. He dipped his head with a small chuckle as the din slowly died down, his thick golden locks sweeping forward to cover his face. I ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room. “Today we faced certain defeat and marched into the rebels territory in the Crotyn Plains, their mean outnumbered ours three to one and though we lost many of our dear brothers we came out victorious Thanks to the wisdom of my father, My ferocious battle skills and the strength of each and every one of our men”. I raised a hand to my lips and bit my thumb rage painting my vision red. It was i that drew up the plans to flank Adhajiis men and it was supposed to be me there before the people, my people. I was smarter than he by far, I was the one that catered to fathers every whim yet through a trick of birth he was born first by no more than a moment. Another roar erupted from the crowd as he how they ripped through the ranks of rebels and finally cornered Adhajii and “Squashed him like a bug” my brothers words not mine, i would have gone with something more like “tore his last breath from his mouth and with it his soul so that it may finally be endlessly devoured by the hell hounds in the plains of suffering”. Or something to that effect. Mattias laughed heartily, the deep rumbling bubbling up and echoing off the walls and tables making a few women swoon and sigh. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. A small tap at my elbow made me glance down to where my father sat upon the thrown. He held his cup up to me and gave me a stern look as I accepted it with a grimace. He shifted his gaze back to Mattias, his face quickly transforming from the cold hardness that he gave me to beaming warmth for his favoured son. I felt my lips curl back into a scowl as I waved over a servant to refill his cup. The thick golden gooseberry and honey mead sloshed around in the chalice as I handed it back to him. “If you don’t mind I think I’ll return to my chambers” I say bowing stiffly. My father shooed me away not even glancing at me.


End file.
